


A Challenge

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [16]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Garden Maze, Kissing, Quest, kiss, maze, puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Daenarya leaves Mal some clues to find her, but he must be quick as she’s given the deadline of the setting sun.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 2





	A Challenge

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_A quest for you, my dear adventurer. Tomorrow ticks closer, but this day is not yet done. Come find me; should you be up to the challenge, Your Magnificence._

A confident smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. He could never turn down a challenge nor an invitation from her. He continued reading the note in his hands that the young page had just delivered.

_Go North, then East, but turn sharply South. Let the green walls surround until the flowing waters sing for you, for there, I will be found. But, alas, be swift. Should the sun set first, this treasure you shall lose._

Mal tucked the note safely in the pouch on his belt. He darted out of the palace, making haste as he headed toward the luxurious gardens. He groaned to himself, his gaze shifting between the three paths at the start of the hedge maze. He and Daenarya had walked through the gardens upon their arrival. She had even talked about the maze and the history of it that she had heard from the Prince, and yet, with no incentive toward reward, he let the conversation slip away. But now, she waited for him, a treasure like no other. He had to think fast and solve the puzzle before him. 

_Think_. He told himself, reflecting back on her first clue. _Go North._

His eyes swept across the sky, the sun was resting low on the horizon behind him. He chose the path immediately to his left, heading North. She hadn’t given him all of the directions, but he hoped the ones she had given would be enough to set him on the correct path. 

He felt the sun sinking behind him as he ran deeper into the perfectly pruned labyrinth. Even if he had to cut his way through the hedges and bushes to get to the center, he would find her no matter the cost. 

Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Turn after turn, he wandered hoping he grew nearer his prize. A few wrong turns toward dead ends hindered his progress. His growls of frustration grew with each failed discovery. 

“Took you long enough.” She peered over the top of the lore tablet she had been reading. The sun had all but vanished leaving the garden lanterns to illuminate the flowing fountain behind her. “I was beginning to wonder if—”

He stalked toward her, taking her hand in his own and pulling her immediately to her feet. Her words were cut short by the unexpected gesture as he caught her in his arms. “I will always find you, my Kit, my Daeny.” 

Her forehead fell against his chest, as she attempted to hide the growing smile of delight that spread across her warming cheeks at his word. 

He curled a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face once more toward him. His darkened gaze met her as a low rumble of desire vibrated on his lips. 

“What are you doing?”

“Collecting my treasure.” The heat of his words washed over her at his closeness. He pulled gently at her bottom lip, taking his time to appreciate the subtle shift in her breathing. His tongue parted her lips slowly and teasingly, before darting in her mouth quickly earning him a soft gasp that was lost in their embrace. His calloused fingers threaded through her soft, chocolate hair, urging her head back and deepening their kiss. 

Daenarya’s eyes closed, giving herself over to him. Her body tingled under the growing fervor of his kisses; goosebumps erupted on her skin in reply. She circled her arms around his neck, begging him closer. A fire ignited in her as her own hunger for him increased, her tongue battling for control of their kiss. 

Mal growled into her mouth, his grip on her hair tightened. He inched her forward until her back was pressed against the rough foliage of the hedges, pinning her there where she couldn’t escape. With one hand in her hair and the other on her hips, he once again took command of their movements. 

Time stood still, though the last light of twilight faded away and darkness descended around them. 

Their impassioned kisses slowed giving way to a slow waltz of their tongues moving together, sharing one breath. It could have been minutes or hours, it didn’t quite matter to either of them. They lost themselves in one another. So much could change tomorrow, but tonight, at that moment, there was nothing more either of them needed.


End file.
